Boyfriend
by Bookworm1017
Summary: What happens when Eli shows up in New York? Set during 'The Break-Up'. One-shot.


Kurt was so happy. Blaine had shown up to surprise him in New York and now they were sitting at a table at CallBacks with their friends.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kurt smiled brightly.

"Yeah, me too," said Blaine with a forced smile. The watched as the woman singing skipped off the stage to join her friends.

"Okay everyone, our next singer tonight is a man by the name of Eli Rogers and he will be singing Boyfriend by Raelynn," the DJ announced. Blaine froze. Had Eli followed him here? Blaine had told him after he left that he was sorry but he wasn't interested. He had also told him all about Kurt, and how he made a mistake flirting with him on Facebook. Kurt noticed the horror stricken guilty look on Blain's face, but before he could ask what was wrong, Eli began talking.

"Hello everyone. A couple of days ago, I was with a really great guy, but then I found out he had a boyfriend. This song is for Kurt Hummel," Eli spoke. Kurt felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. He looked over at Blaine, hoping it was all a joke, but the guilty tear covered face told him everything.

**Let's be honest**

**We don't got a lot in common when it comes down to it**

**You can take his breath away**

**And light up every room when you walk through it**

**But I don't want your perfect eyes and angel face and sophistication**

**Don't really want to cause a scene but boy you've got everything**

**And I want your boyfriend**

**I'm not gonna lie**

**I'll be his boy when he tells you goodbye**

**Don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low**

**I want your boyfriend**

**Just thought you should know**

**That he and I go back so far**

**Oh my gosh we lived in his first truck**

**First time we heard Shania Twain**

**Think we were on our way to Lubbock**

**And I know you think he loves you now**

**Seen so many boys come in and out**

**It sounds a bit insensitive but the truth is what it is**

As Eli sang this horrible song, Kurt felt like he was going to die. His heart was broken and he felt as though he was going to be physically sick. Blaine could just sit there and watch they boy he loved, the only boy he loved, fall apart.

**I want your boyfriend**

**I'm not gonna lie**

**I'll be his boy when he tells you goodbye**

**Don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low**

**I want your boyfriend**

**Just thought you should know yeah**

**Don't know why you act so surprised**

**Can't you see it in his eyes?**

**You must've known it all this time**

**Yeah I want you boyfriend to tell you the truth**

**I'll be right there when he gets over you**

**What's meant to be will always find its way in the end**

**I want your boyfriend**

**I'm not gonna lie**

**I'll be his boy when he tells you goodbye**

**Don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low**

**I want your boyfriend**

**I want your boyfriend**

**I want your boyfriend**

When the song ended, Kurt ran out of the bar in tears. Blaine tried to follow him before Eli grabbed his wrist.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, babe," Eli smirked. Blaine slapped him across the face and ran out before Eli had the chance to process what happened.

When Blaine got outside, he immediately heard crying coming from the side of the building. He ran to the brown haired boy and almost cried himself. Kurt looked completely broken leaned up against the wall sobbing with his face in his hands. Blaine tried to put his hands on the beautiful boy's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt yelled. He had might as well punched Blaine in the gut. Blaine tried to keep his voice steady and not become a sobbing heap at Kurt's feet.

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleaded.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt," Blaine choked.

"Is. It. True?" Kurt asked forcefully.

"Yes," Blaine's voice was barely a whisper. Next thing he knew, Kurt was in his face.

"How dare you! You made some huge deal about me texting Chandler last year, and you… you slept with him! How could you?" Kurt's voice cracked and tears slid down his face.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything," Blaine tried.

"I don't care. I don't ever want to see you or talk to you again," with that Kurt stalked off, still crying, and Blaine knew he meant it.

**Just thought you should know**

* * *

A/N - Song: Boyfriend by RaeLynn. I heard this song on the Voice and thought it would be perfect for Eli to sing if he were actually interested in Blaine. Review and tell me what you think, please.

If you would like story updates, my name on twitter is Bailey1017.

I'm going to be putting some time into a new story, so it might be a while before I post anything new. Thanks.


End file.
